Jowan
} |name= Jowan |image= Jowan.jpg‎ |px= 270px |caption= |title= Mage |specialization= Blood Mage |gender= Male |race= Human |class=Mage |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |location= Circle Tower (Mage Origin) / Castle Redcliffe |voice= Desmond Askew }} Jowan is an apprentice mage in the Circle Tower, where he has lived ever since his father left him at the village chantry at the age of five or six. His mother thought of him as an abomination. He is a friend and temporary companion of a Warden with the Magi Origin, and plays an important role in The Arl of Redcliffe quest. Involvement Jowan is stupid Strategy Class: Mage Specialization: '''NA '''Starting Talents/Skills: '''When first encountered in the Mage Origin story, Jowan begins with level 1 Herbalism, level 1 Combat Training and level 1 Combat Tactics. When he is encountered again during the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, his skills will have advanced considerably (but he will only be accessible as a temporary companion if chosen to enter the Fade to face off against the Desire Demon). '''Mage: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons, Lightning Entropy: '''Weakness During the final stages of the Mage Origin storyline, you don't have to worry about future statistic/skill allocation with Jowan but be sure to make the most of what you're provided with. The player should be able to equip Jowan with a staff and potentially a Charm of Flame (that adds 5% Fire Damage, assuming the player is not a primal mage and is using it themselves). Take advantage of Jowan's Flaming Weapons spell, as the player will also be accompanied by Lily (who has Dual-Weapon Training). Be careful, however, Flame Blast causes friendly fire. (During the Arl of Redcliffe at this point The Warden was level 14 so Jowan was level 14 as well) '''Starting Talents/Skills: Improved Herbalism, Improved Poison-Making, Improved Combat Training Mage: Arcane Bolt, Arcane Shield Blood Mage: Blood Magic, Blood Sacrifice Primal: Flame Blast, Rock Armor, Stonefist, Winter's Grasp, Lightning Spirit: Mana Drain, Mind Blast Entropy: 'Weakness, Paralyze, Disorient, Drain Life, Death Magic Quotes *"You don't care for the mages, you just bow to the Chantry's every whim!" *"No! I won't let you touch her!" (stabs hand) *"Am I not allowed to have regrets?" *"I'm more dangerous than I look!" *"Right! Who wants their hair set on fire?" *"Ambiguous nonsense. Look, I can do it too: 'The sun darkens, but lo! Here comes the dawn!'" *'Jowan: "I'm glad I caught up to you. Are you done talking with Irving?" *'Warden': "Going through another personal crisis?" *'Jowan': "Very funny." *'Warden': "This fat cow is your lover?" *'Jowan': "She's right here! Sorry Lily..." Trivia * Jowan was planned to be another full party companion. The Warden would have used the Right of Conscription to recruit him after Arl Eamon was healed. However, this was cut very early in the game's development. Gaider, David http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/250603/3#255320 * If you send Jowan to the Circle and sided with the mages, then in The Final Battle starting cinematic you are able to see Jowan marching with the group as they leave the tower. * When discussing the plan, (And playing as a female Warden) You will be given the dialogue option, "Why haven't we ever..." implying a question of pursuing a romantic and/or sexual relationship with him. Jowan appears to be oblivious to the fact that you felt this way claiming that you are "like a sister" to him. You then have the option to admit that you do or reveal that you were just joking. Either way, he will remain confused as to why you would say a thing like that now, and simply drop the subject entirely. Gallery NPC-JowanLily.jpg|Jowan and Lily ask for help during the Mage Origin NPC-JowanLily2.jpg|Jowan protecting Lily during the Mage Origin: "No, I won't let you take her." Blood Magic.jpg|Jowan uses blood magic to escape during the Mage Origin NPC-Jowan Imprisoned.jpg|Jowan imprisoned NPC-JowanWithRefugees.png|Jowan protecting refugees, if permitted to escape from Redcliffe References Category:Characters Category:Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates Category:Circle of Magi members